


Family

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Family events, Gen, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper, his wife, Webber, Catherine, and her mother spy on the dancing couple on their one year anniversary reception at Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

"Well, they look happy." Sylvia Fox sipped her mimosa as she peered through her half-moon glasses at a couple dancing in the middle of the hall.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen Jackie so happy," gushed Anne Harper, smiling happily at her grandson and his wife.  
  
"At least she's a surgeon. They'll understand each other better that way." Harper Avery leant to one side to look around a couple blocking his view.  
  
"I'm not a surgeon and I was perfectly supportive!" His wife slapped her clutch across his arm.  
  
"Now, don't start you two. It's my little boy's day. Honestly, I don't think I could have found a better girl for him," said Catherine Avery, "Even if she's a little uptight."  
  
"Not everyone can be as loose as you Cathy!" Sylvia snorted into her drink.  
  
Richard Webber squeezed Catherine's hand under the table.  
  
"Oh look they've stopped dancing!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the couple expectantly.  
  
"Oh my sweet Lord! He has to lean down to kiss her, that is just so cute!"  
  
"Well, my grandson is a fine man. Look at the way he's making her sit before getting them a drink. Those are my manners!"  
  
"You know I wouldn't expect it with her hair color, but she looks quite a stunner in green." Catherine made mental note to praise her daughter-in-law for her attire.  
  
"Ah, he's got them champagne and-" Anne stopped and looked closer. "Is that a glass of water?"  
  
All the adults looked at each other.  
  
"Now, we mustn't jump to conclusions here," started Anne.  
  
"But I haven't seen her have a single sip of alcohol the entire evening," said Richard with a smile.  
  
"Does that mean I'm going to be a great grandfather?" asked Harper.  
  
"I think so. Just try to stick around for another next year alright?" Sylvia said, "You want to see the heir to your dynasty."  
  
"My Jackie's going to be a daddy." Catherine wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.  
  
-oOo-  
  
"Are they still looking?" Jackson peered over April's shoulders to see his family still looking at them.  
  
"Yeah. I think they've figured out you're pregnant."  
  
"How?" April asked in a shocked voice. She had found out only this morning.  
  
"Well, my mother's crying and my grandfather is slapping Webber's back."  
  
"So much for it being a surprise."  
  
"Your fault for getting married into a family of doctors. You can never keep these kinds of surprises." Jackson kissed April's forehead and pulled her in for a hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had fun writing this! I hope that you like it too, leave a review.


End file.
